Epilogue
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Mencoba merahasian penangkapan Naruto, namun akhirnya terbongkar juga. Sakura yang nekat memutuskan untuk memunculkan diri demi menyelamatkan Naruto, tak peduli apapun itu resikonya. Toh, mereka juga tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Masa bodoh dengan yang lainnya, dan yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah Naruto./OOC.Typos/Rated/M/(for lime/lemon, language, etc./Pair NaruSaku awlays/DLDR!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : M (for lime/lemon, language, etc.) Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't like? DON'T READ!

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossoms24

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

Sempat terkejut sesaat, namun kemudian segaris senyum manis menghiasi paras cantik Wanita itu. Ia memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati kecupan yang diberikan pada bahunya seraya memeluk tangan kokoh yang kini tengah melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Lelaki pirang itu menuntunnya untuk berbalik, memutar badan mungil tersebut hingga berhadapan dengannya. Sakura menyentuh tengkuknya, dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat untuk berpegang. Ia tersenyum lalu menyatukan kening mereka.

"Kau berubah pikiran?" Naruto menganguk, Sakura tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Tapi ada 1 syarat.." Dahi lebar Sakura menyerngit. Terdengar agak aneh memberi 1 syarat sebagai bayaran, bukan 'kah tanpa membayar sekali pun tidak rugi mengingat dirinya masih suci.

Naruto menyentuh dagu lancip Sakura lalu mengecup singkat bibir mungilnya.

"Apa syaratnya?" Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto sambil mengelus dada bidangnya dari permukaan kemeja. Sering kali sudah ia menggoda Naruto, namun selalu gagal. Pria itu terlalu kuat untuk di taklukan dengan godaan.

Namun dibalik pertahanan kokoh Naruto ada tersimpan sebuah kelemahan. Mengaku sebagai pria bajingan yang kerap berganti-ganti pasangan, ia tahu dimana letak batasan dalam dirinya. Karena JUGA mencintai Sakura, maka sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tak menodai wanita merah muda itu. Dilarang ada nafsu meski saling mencintai, berbeda bila mereka sudah terikat dalam hubungan suci.

Dengan cara menodai Sakura maka sama saja ia telah menyakiti Sakura, karena itu Naruto telah memutuskan satu pilihan untuk hubungan mereka.

"Syaratnya.." Naruto merogoh saku celana blazer yang ia kenakan, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Ia membuka kotak mungil tersebut, memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya kepada Sakura. "Menikahlah denganku." Wanita itu tertegun begitu melihat cincin di dalam kotak merah itu, dan semakin blank setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

3 minggu sudah mereka bersama, dan selama itu pula Naruto tidak menjamah Sakura. Dia kerap menyerahkan diri, namun di tolak secara halus olehnya. Naruto mencintai Sakura bukan karena nafsu dan postur tubuh. Cintanya tulus, meski sebelumnya sempat ada keraguan di dalam hati.

Setelah memikirkannya selama berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu, bulat sudah niat Naruto untuk menikahi Sakura. Bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk dilalui ketika hidup bersama seorang wanita dalam satu atap. Terlebih bila sudah terbiasa bersetubuh, sama halnya seperti yang di alami oleh Naruto.

Lelaki itu terpaksa menyentuh diri sendiri untuk melampiaskan keinginannya yang tidak sampai tanpa sepengetahuan Sakira. Daripada menodai Sakura Naruto rela melakukan hal memalukan itu untuk menjaga sang wanita.

Sungguh pengorbanan yang begitu besar, dan Sakura akan selalu mengingatnya sampai kapan pun. Itulah moment saat di mana Naruto meminangnya minggu lalu, sedangkan sekarang mereka sudah SAH menjadi pasangan Suami dan Istri.

"Shh, ahh. Nikmatnya." Kening Naruto sampai terangkat tinggi merasakan betapa nikmatnya jari-jemari mungil milik Sakura meremas lembut kepala pirangnya. Ketika lelah sehabis pulang dari kantor Sakura akan senantiasa melayaninya sepenuh hati. Pekerjaan di kantor benar-benar membuatnya pusing, namun selalu ada Sakura yang akan membantu mengurangi pusing di kepalanya. Dia Istri yang luar biasa bagi Naruto.

Entah bagaimana kisahnya dulu sampai-sampai Naruto terjerat oleh cinta Sakura. Padahal semuanya berawal tak menyenangkan, namun berakhir bahagia. Bermula dari rasa benci merujuk ke perasaan cinta, itulah yang terjadi pada mereka. Terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi memang itu kebenarannya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura tersadar ketika mendapat teguran dari Naruto. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" Naruto membuka mata untuk melirik Sakura dibelakangnya. "Katakan." Hanya sesaat, dan kedua mata terpejam lagi. Sentuhan dari jemari lentik milik Sakura sangat berpengaruh baginya. Begitu nyaman sampai membuatnya mengantuk. Toh, ini juga sudah malam. Ia lelah sehabis pulang dari kantor, di tambah adanya meeting tadi.

"Emm.." Sakura menggerak-gerakkan bibir mungilnya. "Sayang, apa kau tidak menginginkan seorang Bayi?" Seketika mata Naruto terbuka, menampakan sepasang bola mata biru samudera nan tajam miliknya. Sakura pikir Naruto tidak menginginkan kehadiran malaikat kecil dalam rumah mereka, mengingat sampai saat ini masalah menghilangnya putri Haruno semakin memanas.

Mingkun tidak apa-apa bila menunda dulu, namun sepertinya Sakura enggan. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin menimang seorang anak.

Naruto meninggalkan tempat duduknya, beranjak lalu duduk disebelah Sakura. Wanita itu memutar tubuh untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Ia memanjangktan tangan, menyetuh ujung dagu Sakura seyara tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku ingin Bayi.." Sakura menatapnya tanpa senyum. Ia tertawa garing, merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan tersebut. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan dahi yang benar-benar bertekuk, hingga mengangkat tinggi kedua alis matanya. Sepertinya dia tak yakin. Tapi apa yang membuatnya tidak yakin begitu?

"Sungguh?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Mau membuatnya?" Sakura sontak kaget mendengarnya. Perkataan spontan itu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Naruto menyeringai. "Ayo kita buat Bayi yang sehat.." Ia menarik betis Sakura lalu memasukan kedua tangan kokohnya ke dalam piyama daster yang dia kenakan.

Sesuatu yang bewarna merah melorot keluar dari antara kedua selangkangan Sakura, kemudian Naruto meletaknnya di atas meja. Naruto menariknya, mendekatkan wanita merah muda itu padanya.

"Aku mau Bayi yang gemuk.." Sakura terkikik seraya memainkan kancing kemeja Naruto. "Rambut pirang, mata biru dan berkumis sepertimu."

"Hee, mana bisa begitu." Naruto menyangkalnya.

Sakura tertawa cekikikan. "Tentu saja bisa." Ia lalu membuka kemeja Naruto dengan cara mendorongnya melalui belakang, setelah itu ia lempar ke lantai. "Dengan begitu aku jadi memiliki dua laki-laki pirang di rumah, tidak akan membuatku suntuk saat kau keluar kota. Saat tiba-tiba rindu padamu aku hanya perlu melihat Bayi kita.." Jelasnya panjang lebar, namun Naruto bersikeras menolak.

"Nee, tapi aku ingin Bayi perempuan dengan rambut merah muda dan mata biru sepertiku.." Terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian Sakura segera menubruk tubuh setengah telanjang Naruto. "Apa kau setuju?" Ia tersenyum lebar begitu mendapat sebuah anggukan dari yang di tanya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto. Duduk manis dihadapan lelaki itu sembari tersenyum genit, lalu memanjangkan tangan— menggapai resleting celananya. Naruto membiarkan Sakura melakukannya, ia bahkan tersenyum bangga menyerahkan diri kepada Sakura.

"Ahh, tidak!" Naruto segera menahan tangan Sakura ketika tahu dia hendak mengeluarkan miliknya dari balik celana dalam. "Kau tidak boleh menginginkanku lebih dulu sebelum aku.." Dan selalu saja begini, Naruto tidak mengizinkan Sakura untuk memulai duluan. "Aku duluan, setelah itu baru kau." Ia mencolek pelan ujung hidung Sakura, membuat empunya menggembungkan pipi.

Tubuh berotot Naruto di dorong sampai empunya terbaring disofa. Sakura merangkak— menaiki tubuhnya, lalu mengungkungnya dari atas. "Anggap saja aku sedang mengidam, jadi biarkan aku yang memulai duluan." Ia meminta dengan tatapan menantang, mencoba mengalahkan keegoisan Naruto dalam bercinta. "Aku akan menelannya sampai habis, tidak akan aku sia-siakan." Kini ia menyeringai.

 **Plukk!**

Tekapak lebar mendarat di bokong padatnya. "Emmhh.." Sakura dibuat mengerang manja ketika Naruto mengelus paha dalamnya dengan sentuhan lembut, sesekali menaiki pantat untuk memijatnya.

"Kau sangat menginginkan aku ya." Naruto tersenyum puas melihat wanita itu memejamkan mata dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya dia menyukai ini. Tentunya Sakura tidak mau kalah. Dengan beringasnya ia menekan selangkangan Naruto, menghimpit tubuh bawahnya dengan milik Naruto.

"Ahh, sudah keras.." Naruto memejamkan mata ketika mendapat goyang pelan. Sakura merunduk mendekati dada Naruto, kemudian melumat puting coklatnya. Mengulum benda mungil tersebut, dan sesekali memainkannya menggunakan ujung lidah sembari menurunkan celana Naruto. Untuk kali ini ia ingin bergerak sesuai keinginan.

Tidak! Bukan keinginan sendiri, namun keinginan MEREKA BERDUA. Sesuatu di dalam diri Sakura yang juga menginginkan Naruto.

Kepala Naruto mendongak ke atas, mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan. Jemari kokoh miliknya tersemat dalam helaian merah muda milik Sakura, menahan surai tersebut agar tak berjatuhan yang dapat mengganggu kegiatan wanita itu. Sial! Bagaimana bisa rongga semungil itu dapat memanjakan miliknya selayaknya surga dunia.

Naruto mengangkat kepala, ingin melihat kegiatan Sakura di bawah sana. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, dan kambali menadahkan kepala. "Ice cream ya.." Racaunya setengah menggeram. Sakura mengulum miliknya seperti sedang mengulum ice cream batangan. Dia terlihat begitu menikmati benda keras tersebut, hingga beragam racauan terdengar dari bawah sana. Suara-suara itu sangat memanjakan telinga Naruto.

Terlalu terlena, hingga membuat Sakura berdesis ketika Naruto mencabut diri kemudian bergantian mengungkungnya di bawah. Dia memprotes karena masih ingin menikmati benda itu.

"Sayang, kau curang.." Sakura menjilati permukaan bibirnya. Sisa salivanya bercelemotkan di bibir, pastinya juga teringgal di barang milik Naruto.

Kembali Naruto memasuki piyama daster Sakura, bergantian ingin menikmati barang miliknya. "Ini tidak curang sayang, tapi adil." Sakura menggigit bibir ketika merasakan jari panjang itu menggesek-gesek tubuhnya. Naruto menaikan piyama sang Istri di sertai bra, lalu mendaratkan mulut di dadanya. Ia melumat gunung kembar berukuran sedang tersebut sebagaimana Bayi sedang menyusu.

Sakura membusungkan tubuh sambil meremas gemas rambut Naruto, melampiaskan getaran nikmat dengan cara tersebut. Lelaki pirang itu memang ahli membuatnya melayang tinggi sampai ke langit 7. Begitulah sisilah katanya.

Naruto rela melepaskan pagutannya hanya demi ingin melihat Sakura melenguh ketika melepaskan orgasme pertamanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan bagi Naruto, puas dan menyenangkan bisa membuat Sakura mencapai klimas. Bagi Naruto melihat Sakura mencapai puncak adalah moment terindah saat mereka bercinta, itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu ingin mendominasi lebih dulu.

Dibalik keegoisan Naruto saat bercinta ada niat baik yang tersimpan. Sebagai pria sejati tentunya ia ingin memuaskan sang wanita sebelum dirinya. Memanjakan Sakura adalah keinginan utama Naruto, dan memuaskan diri sendiri masih bisa di tahan.

Saat semakin dalam dia memasuki, maka semakin hanyut pula Sakura dalam dunianya. Wanita itu menginginkan pacuan lebih dari ini, terlalu menyiksa bila tidak dilakukan. Naruto luluh begitu mendapat tatapan sendu dari sang lawan, terlebih ketika dia mencengkram pinggang kokohnya sebagai isyarat. Wanita itu paling mudah tersiksa bila sedikit saja keinginannya tidak di turuti, karena itu tidak ada pilihan lain.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto mengalah— lagi. Dengan bahagia Sakura memposisikan diri, menduduki selangkangan Naruto dan menjadikan dada telanjangnya tempat perpegang untuk bertahan. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, barulah Sakura memulai permainan liarnya di atas tubuh Naruto. Bergoyang di atas Naruto sambil mendesah lembut, menjadikan suara desahannya melodi pengiring kegiatan mereka.

Naruto yang berada di bawah Sakura sampai mencengkram geram pinggang wanita itu. Pelampiaskan birahinya yang masih tertahan. Goyangan wanita itu sungguh luar biasa hebatnya, sampai-sampai membuat mata Naruto terbuka dan tertutup selama berulang kali. Cinta lah yang membuat Sakura dapat memahami segala yang Naruto inginkan.

Sofa tak berdosa sampai berderit menyaksikan kedua insan di atasnya yang tengah dibuat mabuk oleh cinta..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua pasang mata mengarah pada satu titik, sebagian dari mereka saling berbisik. Lelaki raven itu menyeringai, hanya memperlihatkan sebagian wajah bawahnya. "Cih!" Dia berdecih. Kali ini ia berhasil menang, kerja kerasnya tak sia-sia begitu saja dalam mengumpulkan bukti untuk menangkap Naruto atas tuduhan menculik Sakura.

"Tamatlah kau, Namikaze."

Bukti penculikan Sakura dulu dapat menjadikan laki-laki Namikaze itu sebagai target menghilangnya Sakura saat ini. Tidak di ragukan lagi, dia ada hubungan atas hilangnya Sakura Haruno.

 **Tokk tokk..**

Begitu membuka pintu sekretaris tersebut dibuat heran mendapati beberapa pria dihadapannya. Salah satu diantara mereka menunjukan lencana padanya. "Kami polisi." Ujar laki-laki itu dengan tegas.

"Sebentar.." Sekretaris tersebut hendak masuk, namun para polisi di luar sana lebih dulu menyerbu. Ia sontak terkejut dengan sikap lancang mereka. Selama bekerja di perusahaan ini belum pernah ia melakukan hal seperti mereka.

"Maaf Nona, waktu kami tidak banyak waktu." Sasuke menyelonong masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan sekretaris tersebut.

"Selamat siang.." Mendapat sapaan tersebut mengangkat pandangan Naruto ke atas. Dia terkejut mendapati Sasuke bersama anak buahnya di dalam ruangannya. "Tuan, bisa ikut kami sebentar?" Sasuke menyeringai seraya menyodorkan surat izin penangkapan Naruto Namikaze di atas meja.

Dahi Naruto berkerut, tak suka melihat orang itu. "Sekarang apa lagi? Bukan 'kah permasalahan kita sudah selesai.." Karena beberapa minggu lalu Sakura telah mencabut tuntutannya sebelum dia menghilang, dan sekarang apa lagi yang Sasuke inginkan darinya? Tuduhan tanpa bukti?

"Kau bisa membela diri saat di kantor polisi, sekarang ikutlah dengan kami."

Naruto mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke. "Sebelum itu izinkan dulu aku menelfon seseorang.." Tidak menjawab, dia malah mendecih. Naruto bergegas meraih ponsel pintar miliknya yang tergeletak di meja kerja, lalu mengetik beberapa digit nomor ponsel di layar datar tersebut.

"Waktumu cuma sebentar." Sasuke mengangkat kening kala mendapat lirikan jijik dari lelaki pirang itu. Bahkan di saat terdesak seperti ini pun dia tetap tenang di meja kerjanya. Benar-benar orang aneh, terlalu santai menurut Sasuke. "Cepatlah Tuan." Ia mendesaknya, sedikit menggoda Naruto karena ingin melihatnya marah.

Naruto mengarahkan lirikannya ke lain tempat. "Cih, kuso!" Dia tak terpancing, hanya mengucapkan kalimat umpatan dengan suara pelan untuk laki-laki berdandan emo itu. Tak sebodoh itu dirinya hingga mudah di pancing, menghadapi segala sesuatu memang harus pakai kepala dingin.

Setidaknya Sakura tak mengetahui hal ini. Bila perlu jangan sampai Istrinya itu tahu..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ehh!"

Sai tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. "Selamat malam Nyonya." Sapanya terhadap Sakura yang tampak heran melihat kehadirannya. Wanita itu berfikir bukankah yang seharusnya berdiri dihadapannya Naruto. Setelah seharian menunggu kenapa malah Sai yang pulang? Lalu di mana Naruto? Pikiran Sakura berkecamuk memikirkan sang Suami.

"Lembur lagi?" Wanita itu sudah menduga ini akan terjadi lagi.

"Tidak.." Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Boss pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari ini." Sai menjelaskan begitu singkat, Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menggeletakan gigi. Mayat hidup itu terlalu simple menjadi seorang manusia.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto tidak memberi tahuku secara langsung? Kenapa melalui pelantara segala?" Keringat dingin mengucur dipelipis Sai. Jika berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka bersiap-siaplah menyerahkan kepala. Prinsip seorang Naruto Namikaze begitu tegas, sekali diperintahkan JANGAN maka jangan pernah melanggar larangan tersebut.

 _ **"Buatlah sebisamu bagaimana agar Sakura tidak mengetahui masalah ini, jangan sampai membuatnya cemas gara-gara semua ini. Kita bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini tanpa harus melibatkan Sakura, permintaanku padamu hanyalah tolong jaga Sakura untukku sampai aku kembali. Soal ini akan kita bereskan bersama, ini juga tidak akan berlangsung lama."**_

Sai menghembuskan nafas. Pesan dari Naruto masih terngiang jelas di indera pendengarannya. Kalau jangan ya tetap jangan, kecuali kalau semuanya terbongkar sendiri.

"Emm.." Sai memijat tengkuknya dengan kaku. "K-kepergian Boss sangat mendadak, dia bahkan sampai meninggalkan ponselnya." Ia berdusta, dan menyerahkan ponsel milik Naruto kepada Sakura. Wanita itu langsung menerimanya dengan cepat.

"Ghh, menyebalkan." Sakura masuk dan meninggalkan Sai di muka pintu. Sai tak bodoh memahami tatapan Sakura padanya, jelas sekali bahwa dia curiga padanya.

"Etto.." Sakura berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sai dibelakangnya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Izinkan saya melayani Anda, Nyonya." Dia berbalik membelakangi dirinya. Sai menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Sangat sulit menghadapi Sakura, dia wanita yang keras kepala dan sedikit kasar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah manah.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Sudah biasa bagi Sai menerima kata-kata ketus tersebut. "Saya hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Boss.." Sakura mengatupkan mata, berubah pikiran ketika mendapat penjelasan singkat dari sana. Mau bagaimana lagi, bila sudah berkaitan dengan Naruto mana mungkin ia bisa menolak. Toh, memang selalu begini bukan. Jika bepergian jauh Naruto akan mengutus menjaga untuk melindunginya.

"Fyuhh!" Wanita itu membuang nafas muak, sedikit merasa kesal pada Naruto. "Terserah." Jawabnya begitu simple, lalu berniat masuk ke kamar sambil membawa ponsel milik Naruto di tangannya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, saat pergi keluar kota Naruto malah menjadikan Sai sebagai pelantara untuk menyampaikan pesan darinya.

Dan beginilah sekarang. Mati-matian Sakura menahan diri agar tak mengamuk, jika tidak bisa hancur ruangan ini. Tentu saja kesal bukan kepalang, saat hendak menyalakan televisi Sai dengan lancang mencabut colokannya. Alhasil, gagal nonton ia pun meradang. Dinginnya cuaca malam tak mendinginkan kepala Sakura yang panas. Sai benar-benar membuatnya geram setengah mati.

"Bodoh, kau cari mati!?" Gigi Sakura bergemelutuk karena sangking geramnya.

Seperti biasa, lagi-lagi senyum palsu yang Sai tampilkan. "Atas perintah Boss saya menjaga Anda, dan sekarang sudah malam, waktunya untuk tidur." Setetes air bertengger dibelakang kepala Sakura. Ungkapan bodoh macam apa itu? Ini masih jam 10.24 PM, belum waktunya untuk tidur. Biasanya sewaktu ada Naruto di jam segini mereka sedang bercinta.

Sakura _facepalm_ sambil bergumam. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Suamiku memiliki anak buah sebodoh dia.." Ia mengintip Sai dari celah jemarinya, lalu menghela nafas ketika mendapati lelaki itu sedang tersenyum dengan mata terpejamnya. Senyum palsu itu jelas sekali menampakan wajah datarnya. "Dasar penipu." Decihnya terhadap Sai. Dengan cara mengumbar senyum paslu takdapat menampik perbedaan Sai dengan seorang penipu.

"Nyonya, sebaiknya Anda istirahat sekarang.."

Dengan ogah Sakura bersedekap dan membuang muka. "Antarkan aku pada Ibu Kushina.." Sai terdiam kaku mendengar permintaan tersebut. Wanita ini...

Rewel seperti Bayi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mendecih sebal, lelah karena terus-terusan orang itu bertanya. Interogasi yang sangat tak berguna. "Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, aku tidak tahu dan tidak ada hubungannya atas hilangnya Haruno. Kenapa kau begitu memaksa?" Ia menyanggah kening, menunduk dan menatap ke bawah. Interogasi yang melelahkan dan memakan banyak waktu.

"Lalu ini apa?" Itachi menyodorkan selembar foto di depan Naruto. "Kau pernah menculik Sakura, dan ini cukup membatu untuk menjadikannya sebagai bukti." Naruto memutar mata dengan malas. Hanya selembar foto sewaktu dulu ia mengancam Sakura menggunakan pistol, dan benda itu di peralat untuk bukti. Kasihan sekali mereka.

"Hanya itu yang kau punya? Ayo tunjukan semuanya padaku, dan buktikan kalau aku memang benar menculik Haruno!" Itachi mengatupkan rahang. Pria dihadapannya itu sangat memuakan. "Kau tidak akan bisa memenjarakanku selama bukti-bukti itu tidak ada. Bukti lama tidak berguna, karena dulu aku sudah mengembalikan Haruno kepada kalian."

Itachi mendorong bangku, lalu berdiri dihadapan Naruto. "Baiklah, kali ini kau menang." Naruto membuang pandangan ke arah lain, tak ingin menatap wajah keriput itu. "Karena belum terbukti tapi semua tuduhan mengarah padamu, untuk itu kau di tahan." Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah memberi peringatan.

Naruto mendecih lalu beranjak, dia berjalan keluar sambil di ikuti oleh Obito dan Shisui dibelakangnya. Saat di koridor mereka berpas-pasan, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mendapati lirikan remeh dari si pirang, Sasuke yang naik pitam langsung menyerangnya. Dia menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dan mencengkramnya sembari melempar tatapan bengis.

Obito dan Shisui kelabakan menahan Sasuke agar tak melalukan hal yang dapat merusak reputasinya.

"Aku tahu kau pelakunya."

Naruto terkekeh. "Coba saja kau bayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila Sakura datang padaku. Menyatakan cinta, menginginkan diriku dan menyerahkan segala yang dia miliki padaku." Ia mendekati telinga Sasuke, dan membisikan sebuah kalimat yang detik itu juga membuat tubuh Sasuke lemas setelah mendengarnya. "Termasuk kesuciannya."

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

 **BAMM!**

Pukulan keras dari Sasuke sukses menjatuhkan Naruto. Pria itu terduduk bersandar, lalu menyeka bekas aliran darah disudut bibirnya. Mengabaikan rasa ngilu di wajahnya, ia malah tertawa— menertawaan kegilaan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Senpai, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sasuke mencoba meronta dalam pegangan Obito dan Shusui. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Namikaze." Ia menunjuk wajah lelaki itu, memberinya sebuah ancaman.

"Cih!" Naruto membuang ludah. "Kau pikir aku takut?" Ia bangkit lalu berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. "Hehh.. tidak ada yang perlu aku takuti di dunia ini." Sasuke menatap cepat ke arah bahu ketika ia menyentuh dan menepuk-nepuknya. "Selama aku memiliki _Dia_." Sasuke hendak menyerangnya kembali, namun langsung dicegah oleh Obito.

"Shisui, bawa Namikaze-san ke sel tahanan."

"Baik Senpai." Pria berbulu mata lentik itu segera menuntun Naruto, dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke menyentak tangannya secara kasar, Obito menggelengkan kepala melihat sikapnya. Tidak ingin sampai terlibat, kemudian ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan koridor.

Sasuke bahkan tak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ucapan Naruto tadi. Melihat dari tatapannya semua yang dia katakan seperti sungguhan. Jika memang Sakura berpaling dan jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki lain, maka apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan wanita itu? Menelan kenyataan pahit adalah jalan satu-satunya. Tapi Sasuke percaya Sakura tak mungkin mengkhinati dirinya seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Dia wanita yang setia mencintai seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia terganggu dari tidur lelapnya ketika sinar matahari pagi menyapanya melalui jendela. "Enghh.." Wanita itu mengerang. Memeluk badan sendiri untuk memijitnya saat meriang kembali ia rasakan. Pasal tak mendapat belaian kasih sayang dari sang Suami membuat badannya meriang dan tak bersemangat, itulah kelemahan Sakura.

Wanita itu bangun lalu meregangkan badan untuk melawan rasa ngilu yang menyerang tubuh mungilnya."Hoamm..." Ia menguap lebar hingga kedua matanya terpejam. Tidurnya kurang nyenyak karena Naruto tak kunjung menelfon, padahal sampai larut ia menanati panggilan dari laki-laki pirang itu.

Sebagai Istri yang baik maka Sakura akan tetap sabar menghadapi segala ujian dalam hubungan mereka, dan tentunya akan selalu percaya kepada Naruto.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun.." Sakura menghampiri meja makan lalu duduk di sana. Ibu mertuanya itu sangat baik, meski awalnya sempat menentang hubungan mereka..Tapi demi bisa menikah Naruto rela bertekuk lutut dihadapan Kushina untuk meminta restu darinya. Menyadari sang putra bersungguh-sungguh, dari sana lah pintu hati Kushina terbuka.

"Ibu, apa Naruto sudah menelfon?"

Aktifitas Kushina terhenti begitu mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura, dan mendapati wanita itu sedang membaringkan kepala di atas meja. Tumben sekali dia malas begitu. Sebaiknya ia diam saja, pesan Naruto kepada mereka adalah jangan sampai Sakura tahu dimana Suaminya saat ini.

"Aku rindu pada Suamiku.." Sakura menutur sambil memainkan ujung telunjuk dipermukaan meja. Rasanya begitu menyiksa menjalani hari-hari tanpa Naruto disisinya, terlebih saat ini ia sedang mengandung buah hati mereka. Sakura memang sengaja menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Naruto, niatnya untuk memberi kejutan kepada sang Suami. Tapi mau sampai kapan?

"Ibu membuatkan bubur beras untukmu, ini sangat baik untuk pertumbuhan janinmu.." Kushina tersenyum seraya menyalin bubur buatannya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab wanita itu begitu singkat. Menghebuskan nafas, lalu Kushina menghampirinya. Ia menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengeluskan kemudian. "Aku ingin Naruto.." Ia tersenyum mendengar penuturan manis tersebut. "Hanya Naruto."

"Tidak akan lama kok, mungkin beberapa hari lagi dia pulang.."

Sakura menatap Kushina dengan wajah sendu. "1 hari saja terlalu lama bagiku, apalagi kalau menunggu sampai berhari-hari." Sakura kembali merebahkan kepala merah mudanya di atas meja. "Setidaknya beri kabar agar aku tenang." Tentu saja ia kecewa, secara Naruto menghilang begitu saja. Padahal ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran sang Suami disetiap waktunya.

"Jangan letih begitu, mengertilah sebagai Istri yang baik.."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas, lalu memejamkan mata. "Baiklah Ibu."

Kushina meletakan semangkuk bubur dihadapan Sakura. "Ini makanlah. Kau memang masih kenyang, tetapi Bayimu pasti lapar.." Ia sekedar membujuk agar Sakura sudi menyuap makanan tersebut. "Oh ya, Ibu ada urusan. Kau baik-baik di rumah ya.." Wanita setengah baya itu bergegas meninggalkan dapur, membuat Sakura heran melihatnya.

"Ibu mau kemana?"

"Ke kantor Ayahmu, cuma sebentar kok.." Sahut wanita itu dari ruang tengah, sedikit meninggikan suara karenanya. "Ibu pergi dulu ya, dan jangan lupa habiskan buburmu."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia cerewet sekali. "Baiklah Ibu.."

Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan tersebut sunyi. Terdengar dengusan nafas dari dapur, tempat dimana saat ini Sakura berada. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dapur ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, mengira bahwa yang datang itu Kushina untuk mengambil sesuatu miliknya yang mungkin ketinggalan.

Berdetik-detik menatap pintu dapur, namun yang dinanti tak kunjung menampakan batang hidung. Dan tak lama kemudian senyum Sakura merekah lebar setelah yang ditunggu muncul. Tidak! Bukan Kushina melainkan seekor anjing berbulu _orange— keemasan_ dengan garis hitam di wajah memasuki dapur. Hewan itu terlihat sedang membawa sesuatu di mulut panjangnya.

 **Gukk!**

Sakura berjongkok. "Nee, coba kulihat kau membawa apa." Ia mengambil gulungan koran dari mulut anjing tersebut lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Anjing pintar.." Kurama memanjatinya, meminta sebuah ciuman darinya sebagai hadiah. Sakura terkikik geli ketika Kurama menjilat kulit wajahnya.

"Huh, kau bisa saja di denda atas keterlambatan ini.." Sakura meletakan koran di tangannya ke atas meja. Baru saja hendak berbalik, namun seketika niat Sakura ter-urung. Sekelebat pandangan matanya menangkap barisan huruf _Namikaze_ yang berderet di koran tersebut. Ingin memastikan, maka Sakura mengambil kembali koran tersebut untuk membacanya.

 _ **Penangkapan CEO muda dari Namikaze Corp atas tuduhan telah menculik putri Haruno..**_

Kedua mata Sakura membulat setelah membaca little di surat kabar. "A-apa? Jadi N-naruto di t-tahan." Tangannya sampai bergetar. Pantas saja Naruto menghilang dan tidak memberi kabar. Sekarang baru Sakura tahu alasan kenapa kemarin malam Sai bersikeras melarangnya nonton atau pun membuka internet. Jadi mereka ingin menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya.

Seperti kata petah. Dimanapun menyimpan bangkai bau busuknya akan tetap tercium..

"Astaga.." Kushina memegangi kepalanya. "Aku meninggalkan rumah, padahal pengatar koran belum datang." Ia bergegas berbalik, mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi demi menyelamatkan surat kabar. "Ya Tuhan, aku harus cepat." Disepanjang jalan mulutnya tak henti menyerocos, terkadang mengomel terhadap diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membekap mulut ketika masuk langsung mendapati Naruto sedang duduk di balik jeruji besi. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya. Kushina terus mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa banyak bicara.

Wanita itu merah marun merasa bersalah besar kepada Sakura karena telah menyembunyikan masalah ini. Percaya atau tidak, saat di rumah tadi dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sai menjadi tempatnya melampiaskan amarah. Laki-laki itu tadi mendapat bogem matang dari tangan Sakura langsung.

"Maaf, hanya 1 orang.."

Kushina mengalah dan membiarkan Sakura menemui Naruto. Wanita muda itu terlihat begitu cemas, jika tidak segera dipertemukan oleh Naruto maka akan berdampak pada kandungannya. Janin itu masih terlalu muda untuk bertahan menghadapi masalah sang Ibu.

"Naru sayang..." Sontak, Naruto yang tersentak mendapat panggilan tersebut langsung berdiri dengan cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura berdiri dihadapannya, lalu memasukan tangan ke dalam sel untuk mengelus pipinya. "Kenapa tidak mengatakan ini padaku? Aku cemas setengah mati memikirkanmu. Hiks, dasar bodoh."

Tertawa geli, kemudian Naruto menarik Sakura dan memeluknya dalam penghalang besi. "Maafkan aku.." Ucapnya sambil mengelusi kepala Sakura. "Dari siapa kau tahu?" Karena seingatnya ia sudah mengatakan kepasa MEREKA untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini.

Sakura menyeka pipi. "Aku tahu dari Kurama. Tadi pagi pengantar koran itu terlambat, saat Ibu keluar Kurama mendatangiku untuk memberikan koran." Naruto mendengus, berfikir bukankah berita tentang penangkapannya terlalu cepat muluas ke publik.

"Ibu ceroboh sekali.."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan mata memicing. "Jadi maksudmu aku tidak boleh tahu hal ini sampai kapan pun, begitu?" Ia mencengkram kemeja kemarin yang sampai saat ini masih Naruto kenakan.

"Eeh, b-bukan begitu." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan. Lihatlah betapa _sesintive_ Istrinya itu.

"Nee, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dalam sekejap.." Pria itu terdiam mematung. Sakura menyentuh pipinya, lalu dia elus dengan lembut. "Duduk manislah di sini untuk beberapa saat, masalah ini akan kuselesaikan dengan caraku sendiri.." Naruto menatap Sakura seraya mengerjap, sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya. Menyelesaikan dengan cara sendiri? Memangnya dia bisa?

"Kau mau apa sayang?"

Menghiraukan wajahnya yang masih basah karena air mata, Sakura malah tersenyum. "Aku mau dirimu.." Naruto terkekeh. Dia menyeleneh lagi. "Naru sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sakura menarik tengkuk kokoh Naruto, kemudian mengecup ujung hidungnya.

Naruto mengusap dagu lancip Sakura. "Kali ini aku bergantung padamu." Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan lembut ketika Naruto menangkup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Telapak lebarnya begitu hangat, ia sangat menyukai kehangatan ini.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini mereka belum tahu bahwa yang menjenguk Naruto adalah Sakura. Tentu saja begitu, sebelum mendatangi tempat ini Kushina menyarankan untuk memakai kacamata gelap, syal dan topi rajut. Akan terdengar masuk akal bila mengenakan PENGHANGAT itu di saat musim semi. Meski menutupi diri hingga seperti itu, tetap saja Naruto bisa mengenali Sakura

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kerutan tebal di dahi Sasuke dan Itachi perlahan mulai menghilang, hingga di waktu selanjutnya mereka dibuat sangat terkejut setelah melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan sana tanpa pelindung apapun.

Pupil hitam milik Sakura bergetar, dari pantulan matanya terdapat sosok Sakura. Mulutnya terbuka, namun lidahnya begitu kelu untuk menuai sebuah kalimat pendek. Ini kejutan yang amat luar biasa.

"Ss-sakura.." Itachi tampak shock, terlebih melihat keadaan Sakura yang baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia terlihat agak gemukan sedikit.

Sambil tersenyum wanita meletakan syal, topi rajut serta kacamata gelap miliknya di depan Sasuke. Dia berdiri di depan kakak beradik tersebut. "Aku datang untuk menjadi saksi sebagai korban." Menyadari Sasuke beranjak dan hendak memeluknya, dengan cepat ia menahan pria itu dengan isyarat dari tangan.

Menghiraukan isyarat tersebut, Sasuke yang tak terkendali langsung menarik Sakura. Memeluknya begitu erat, tak peduli dengan penolakan terhadapanya. Ia sangat merindukan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Penculikan itu tidak pernah ada, semuanya adalah rekayasa yang memang sengaja kami lakukan. Kami menjalin hubungan sejak aku dan Sasuke bertunangan, pada saat masih berpacaran dulu aku jatuh cinta kepada pria lain. Sekarang aku dan Naruto sudah menikah, dan aku sedang mengandung anak pertama kami."**_

 _ **Sakura mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat rata walau sedang berisi. Mengabaikan tatapan shock dari Sasuke, ia malah tersenyum bahagia mengungkapkan kehamilannya. Yang Sasuke pikirkan wanita dihadapannya itu bukanlah Sakura Haruno yang ia kenal, melainkan seorang iblis yang MEMINJAM raga kekasih merah mudanya.**_

 _ **Sakura yang ia kenal telah tiada..**_

Terlalu menyakitkan, namun semua perkataan itu terus menghantui benaknya. Sasuke merasa telah kehilangan diri dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan Sakura, bahkan masih terbayang sebagaimana bahagianya Sakura ketika dia mengungkapkan kehamilannya.

Sungguh begitu pahit kisah cinta seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Wanita yang diyakini akan menjadi pendaping hidupnya malah berpaling dengan cara dia jatuh cinta kepada orang yang telah menghancurkan masa depan mereka. Begitu mudahnya Sakura berpaling.

Memang sangat menyakitkan, namun keinginan Sasuke tak bisa dihentikan. Perasaan ingin mengamati Sakura seakan memaksanya. Disinilah sekarang ia berada, sedang bersembunyi di dalam mobil seraya menggenggam geram stir. Manik _Onyx_ miliknya tak lepas dari mengamati pergerakan Sakura di luar sana.

Sai terkekeh geli melihat Sakura tidak bisa diam sejak tadi. Dia terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan mobil, menanti Naruto dengan gelisah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintai Boss pirangnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Nyonya, bersabarlah.." Picingan tajam mengarah pada Sai, namun ia menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar tapi palsu.

"Diamlah kau, mayat hidup!"

Lagi-lagi sebutan itu. Sudah biasa bagi Sai mendengarnya. Wanita pingkish itu pemarah sekali, terutama terhadap dirinya. Tadi pagi saja kepalanya di pukul pakai tinju, katanya hukuman karena telah merahasiakan tentang penangkapan Naruto. Menjadi dirinya serba salah. Tidak patuh pada Naruto akan mendapat omelan, tidak patuh pada Sakura kepala dan wajah tampannya akan langsung dihadiahi bogem matang.

 _"No problem, i'm strong"_

Begitulah batin Sai berkata..

Selang belasan menit menanti dengan cemas, akhirnya terdengar suara gembok di buka. Gerbang raksasa dihadapan mereka terbuka lalu muncul lah Naruto dari dalam sana, dan Sakura langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Begitu cepat dia menyambar.

"Sayang, akhirnya.." Naruto tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan tersebut. Istrinya itu manja sekali. "Aku takut sekali." Sakura menitikan air mata karena sempat merasakan sangat takut kehilangan Naruto. Perasaan itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti menjadi orang gila.

Lelaki pirang itu menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura kebelakang telinganya, kemudian memberi ciuman di pipi mulusnya. "Jangan menangis." Pelukan wanita itu semakin erat. Dia menyandarkan kepala di dada lebar Naruto.

Pada akhirnya Sakura yang menyelamatkan Naruto dari jeruji besi itu..

Melihat kemesraan di sana membuat nafas Sasuke sesak, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana tidak sesak, kini jantung hatinya telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Sangking geramnya terpaksa Sasuke melampiaskan amarahnya yang tertahan pada stir tak berdosa.

Pria berdandan emo itu menjatuhkan dahinya di stir. "Hidupku telah hancur." Rahang kokohnya terkatup rapat, menahan geraman sehingga giginya saling beradu dan menimbulkan suara bergemeletuk. Ia mencengkram dada, merasakan perih yang teramat di sana. Kehancuran yang begitu menyiksa dan rasanya seperti ingin mengakhiri hidup.

Si brengsek itu menang. Dia terbebas dari hukum pidana, serta menjadikan Sakura miliknya. Ini kah bayaran atas apa yang sudah Itachi lakukan kepada Kakak Naruto? Selama ini Itachi tak menyadari bahwa dia telah merusak kehidupan seorang gadis dengan cara mencintai.

Terkadang cinta memang dapat menghancurkan segalanya.

Sakura meriah tangan Naruto, lalu ia letakan telapak lebar tersebut pada perut ratanya. Dia menyerngit heran, tidak mengerti maksud dan tujuannya melalukan ini. "1 minggu.." Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Aku hamil 1 minggu." Imbuhnya untuk membuat lelaki itu peka.

"Uhukk!"

Sakura mengatakan kepada Naruto malah Sai yang terbatuk. Tampaknya dia tersedak ludah sendiri, mungkin karena kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi.

Naruto terdiam, wajah polosnya benar-benar membuat Sakura gemas melihatnya. Berkali-kali dia mengerjapkan mata dengan bibir terbuka. Tak kunjung bergerak, Sakura pun kembali memeluk Naruto untuk membagi kebahagiaannya bersama sang Suami.

Tak lama lagi mereka akan memiliki seorang Bayi..

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

A/N :

4 kali edit ulang dengan tema berbeda, dan sekarang jadilah begini. Ane harap alurnya gak melenceng atau pun ngebut, soalnya pas buat fanfic ini ane lagi ga mood. Lagiankan alurnya udah pas sama word. Dan, sengaja di up pisah biar rated disana ga terganggu :"V #Nyelenehsendiri #Pundung

Oh ya, tak tambah dikit lagi dehh :D

 **Enjoy It ^_^**

* * *

Sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, Naruto mengusap-usap perut rata wanita itu. Sakura menaikan selimut hingga sebatas leher, membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka bersama. "Sayang, apa semuanya sudah selesai?" Naruto melirik Sakura yang tengah berpangku manja di pahanya. Dia sedang menatapnya dengan pipi merona, sisa malu setelah mereka bercinta.

Naruto membenarkan cara duduknya untuk menyamankan Sakura. "Masalah kita sekarang terletak pada orang tuamu.." Sakura menyandarkan kepala di dada telanjang Naruto. Sayang sekali kedua orang tuanya tidak langsung menyetujui pernikahan mereka, berbeda dengan Kushia dan Minato yang tanpa banyak omong langsung sudi menerima dirinya sebagai menantu.

"Hmmhh.. lama-lama juga pasti akan luluh, apalagi sekarang aku sedang hamil. Sudah lama sekali Ibu menginginkan cucu dariku." Sakura yakin akan hal tersebut, lagipula juga ia anak satu-satu mereka. Sebagai anak tunggal mana mungkin mereka bisa membuangnya selayaknya anak kucing.

"Apa mereka mau menerima cucu dari orang sepertiku?"

Sakura kembali menadahkan kepala, menatap wajah tampan Suaminya itu melalui dagu lancipnya. "Memangnya kau kenapa?" Ia mengerutkan dahi lebarnya, pertanda tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Naruto tadi.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Lupakan." Ujarnya begitu singkat.

Ketika Naruto hendak menyalakan api untuk membakar rokok di mulutnya, Sakura yang melihat itu segera merebut rokok tersebut lalu membuangnya. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak merokok lagi.."

Naruto membaringkan tengkuknya disandaran sofa. "Ahh, aku lupa." Ia menepuk dahi sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kalau kau lupa akan akan selalu menjadi pengingatmu." Sakura tersenyum, da Naruto tertawa. Beranjak dari sandarannya lalu menempelkan dahi di kepala Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu.." Ungkap calon Ibu dari anaknya itu terhadapnya.

"Aku juga me—"

"Naruto, keluarlah dan ajak Istrimu makan. Ibu tahu dari tadi pagi Sakura belum ada makan.."

Naruto langsung menatap Sakura dengan tajam begitu mendengar ucapan Kushina dari luar kamar. Wanita itu nyengir lebar ketika mendapat tatapn tersebut. "Nakal sekali kau ya.." Ia berdesis. Tentu saja geram, sejak tadi pagi Sakura tidak makan sama sekali sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Bagaimana dengan Bayinya?

Setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam, Kushina meninggalkan kamar Naruto dan memasuki kamarnya bersama Minato. Niatnya mampir ke kamar mereka hanya ingin memperingati Naruto untuk menjaga Sakura. Apalagi dia sedang mengandung cucu pertama mereka.

"Bangunlah, aku akan menemanimu makan." Bukannya segera bangun, Sakura malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap leher Naruto. Dia masih tidak mau makan.

Menatap tak senang pada Sakura, dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyeringai. Saat ide kotor itu melintasi benak ia langsung membisikannya ke telinga Sakura.

"..."

Hening sesaat..

Kontan, mata Sakura melebar kala itu juga. Tak hanya itu, mendadak wajahnya bersemu lagi. "B-baiklah, aku makan." Ujarnya tergagap. Naruto tersenyum puas karena berhasil merayu Sakura. Hanya rayuan sederhana, namun hasilnya sangat memuaskan.

Wanita berbadan dua itu meninggalkan pangkuan Naruto untuk mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian mengenakannya. "Kau juga harus makan.."

Naruto berdiri sambil melilitkan selimut dibagian bawah pinggangnya. "Baiklah sayang." Sakura merangkul pinggangnya dengan mesra. "Nee, tiba-tiba aku ingin makan mangga muda." Tubuh Naruto terasa seperti disetrum ketika membayangkan masamnya mangga muda terbayang oleh lidahnya.

Sakura terkikik. Malah Suaminya yang mengidam.

* * *

 _ **OWARI^^**_


End file.
